Tamers for Werewolves
by Deidara's wolf
Summary: Three girls listen to their friend who tells them a story of Werewolves. Not believing her one of the girls get bite by one and ends up a wolf for three weeks until the full moon turns her back into her huam form.
1. Discover

**Ok hey I'm the author ok.**

**When you get to the bottom plz review I'm begging…. plz! ^o^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto as much as I want to. **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Sakura was running. From what you might, ask she didn't know. All she knew was to run for her life. `What is it that I'm running from` Sakura thought? Sakura thinks that she could face it. She turns to see what it is but, she didn't think it was going to be a black wolf with red eyes. The wolf jumps and landed on Sakura's chest and put its paw on her neck. The black wolf pulled its lips back in a snarl and flashed its pearl white fangs. So this is what I was running from `good chose` Sakura thought when the wolf put pressure on her neck._

_The wolf leaned down to sniff her neck but its breath tickled Sakura's neck so in a result she giggled, the wolf did it again the same result. The wolf like this result, it brought its head back up, and looked into Sakura's eyes to see that they were unusual emerald color. The black wolf looked at the moon and back down to her, but what she saw was amazing the wolf eyes were black like its fur. She just looked at its eyes in pure amazement its snout was growing shorter; the black fur was retreating to the wolf head; the tail was going away. And there stood a boy about her age, but she could not see his face because he had on a cloak._

RRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura jump off the bed into the air ten feet. As Sakura turned off the alarm clock she turned to the door.

`Damn what does that dream mean to me` Sakura thought as she went to go shower. She turns on the hot water and started to wash her hair. When she got her clothes on she went to the kitchen to get her breakfast. When she left her house she waited for Hinata, Tenten, and Ino at the wedge of the forest, they go there to hang out.

"So are we going to ditch school all day, or half?" Tenten ask everybody.

"All day I need to tell you guys what I dreamt." Sakura said as Ino started to whine.

"W-hat did you dream Sakura?" Hinata ask like she might get yelled at.

"Ok I dream that a black wolf with red eyes turned into a boy." Sakura said.

"That was your dream but mine was the same but the wolf in my dream was brown." Tenten said as Ino said the same thing.

"The wolf in my dream was sandy like color." Hinata said. All the girl looked at Hinata in are-you-serious tone.

"Do you guy know the story of the werewolves?" Ino said. All the girls nodded no.

"There was four family of great power but they all had a secret to keep and only tell loved one. The families were werewolves they stole power from the moon goddess so she cursed they to become werewolves on the full moon, but the secret that she kept to herself that if someone was bite by the cursed humans they so will become cursed, but the people from all the families started to control the curse, they can turn into one by they will, they learned self control, and learned to speak to each other but human can hear to. The names of the families were the Naras, the Hyyuga, the Uchiha, and the Uzumaki." Ino said as Hinata looked at herself.

"But why am I not one am from the Hyyuga family?" Hinata said as Ino started to speak again.

"You are from the Hyyuga family you are right but your dad had a twin and in the goddess eyes the first born is the innocent one, so the second born is one that gets the curse and your dad was the first born right, Hinata nodded her head yes, so the curse jumped your dad's family." Ino said.

"But if you get bite you will turn into one even if it isn't a full moon or not and will stay one instill the next full moon. And if you are you need to learn to control yourself around us; we don't want to become werewolves." Ino said as Tenten and Sakura nodded they head. The girls climb in they favorite tree and Hinata looked around from her tree and saw something that was in impossible.

"Guys you need to see this!" Hinata whisper and wave to her friends to came to her tree. The girls jumped to her tree to see what she was taking about ,but went they got there no way that it was real. There behind the bushes were four werewolves one black, one sandy color, and two brown were asleep, but not for long Ino had to sneeze and a big one at that too.

"ACHOO" Ino sneeze as the girls fell from the tree in front was the wolves. The black wolf was the one that opened his eyes to see what was going he expected to see his pack play fighting but his eyes were telling him that it was not his pack but girls.

"Guys you need to see this." Leader said as he got up to sniff the girls.

"What do you want teme." The sandy color one said standing up and getting the other two up. Sakura giggled at what the wolf said to the other wolf. The leader of the wolf pack turned around to see who giggled at his friend's comment.

"What do you want humans?" the black werewolf said in a annoyed tone. The brown werewolf on the right opened his eyes. Tenten toke a sharp intake of breath because of his eyes they were white like Hinata's.

"We were going to skip school and talk about our dreams." Sakura said looking into the black werewolf eyes, emerald and red clashed. All of a sudden she reaches out and touches his fur, all of the girls and werewolves just stared. Her hand touches his fur and starts to scratch his ear, as she rubs his ear he starts to lean into her touch.

"Ino what is going on with Sakura and the werewolf over t-there?" Hinata ask Ino for Ino know the history of the creatures. "

Hinata they are some how in a tyrant. The legends say that the moon goddess was dying so she gave her powers to one girl from the Hyyuga, and three girl that will sacrifice anything for their friendship. One with the power of wise, one with powers of obedience, one with the power to control night flowers, and one with the power the moon itself. They will be able to tame four wild werewolves, but they fall in love. For what the werewolves will not be able to hurt the girl in anyway. The werewolves will be attracted to them too. But the legend doesn't say it that what girl got the powers so the four clans are on the hunt for them." Ino said.

"Naruto have you ever seen Sasuke ever react like this before." Shikamaru asked.

"No, Shikamaru I haven't seen this before in my life." Naruto said and looked at Neji.

"Sasuke snap out of it!" Naruto yelled at him. Sasuke pulled his head out of reach of Sakura's hand.

"Pinned they down." Sasuke said barely above a whisper, ashamed of what he just, he endanger the pack

`Why would I do that` Sasuke thought. All of the girls were pinned down, but one girl, Sakura, Sasuke had pinned her down to the ground for embarrassing he in front of the pack no less.

"Why would you go into the forest have you not heard the story?" Neji said in a emotionless tone staring down into her eyes.

"We go here all the time, but this the first time for us to see a werewolf such as yourself, we have heard the story for what you guys become this creature of the full moon." Tenten said in a waiver voice.

"So you people come here inspirit of what you have heard." Shikamaru said in a amused tone.

**I would like to thank you snow-inu-demon for this story idea, I'm really grateful. This is my first fic ok so plz be nice. Flames are allowed but you people who flame have to give me some reasons why you flamed!!!! R&R**


	2. Human Form

**Sorry for the wait my stupid sister had to do homework (playing online).**

**Plz review when you done reading!**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Naruto as much as I want to.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Yes, we did." Sakura said as she looked into the eyes of the beast on top of her.

"Why are you so keen to die?" Sasuke said as amazement dance in his eyes. Tenten looked at Ino, Hinata, and Sakura. Then an idea hit her like a ton of bricks, she put her hands on the soft underbelly of the werewolf on top of her and pulled down to see if what she thought was true. Neji felt pressure on his stomach; as he looked down to see what it was, he was flipped over on his side. Tenten was happy that she wasn't under a beast anymore, but what she didn't expect was that the animal starts to shack violently.

"Ino, what is happening here?" Sakura ask as fear was showing in her eyes.

"Oh, did I forget to tell you that they have two forms, one faster, stronger, and more violent then the other." Ino said in a tiny voice. Shikamaru look back and forth before the scene and Sasuke, Naruto couldn't help but want to play too.

"Sasuke, what do you want us to do?" Shikamaru ask.

"What other option do we have but to join in the fun?" Sasuke said as a smirked showed. The boys got off the girls for the process would harm them. They paws became hands covered in fur with long talons, they back became a slight curve, and they hind legs became human like but the heel was in the air. Lips pull back in a snarl, they moved toward Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, and Ino. Looking for a way out of this mess, Sakura had idea but it seemed too stupid.

Sakura stepped toward Sasuke, looking back at her friends she saw worry in their eyes. Walking up to Sasuke, Sakura put her hand on his muzzle and started to move her hand very slowly. Trailing up his muzzle, to his ears as she gave them a rub, he made a noise in his throat. Looking back at Hinata, Sakura nodded her head to tell her to follow what she was doing. Hinata walked up to the werewolf that was called Naruto and put her hand under his chin and trialed down to his chest. Ino went to Shikamaru and placed both of her hand on his ears to trial to his neck. Tenten was looking for the other werewolf, but he was nowhere to be found in that her eyes could see. But looking behind her she run into the werewolf's chest and looking up to see that his eyes were looking into her eyes as well.

"So why are you guys out here?" Ino ask with a cute smile on her lips. But all the werewolves did was whimper.

"What are your names and do you guys go to Konha High?" Tenten ask in a sweet voice. The werewolf that she had a hold of licked her check and she blush the color of Gaara's hair, Sakura's friend, the werewolves moved in a flash. Pinning the girls to trees this time the boys got in a better pin. All the boys' legs were on both sides of Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and Tenten's thighs. And hands were on they heads and on that exact moment Sasuke looked into Sakura's eyes to see that the moon was up. Shikamaru howl for Sasuke to come see him. Tenten, Hinata, Ino, and Sakura's eyes were glowing pink, purple, light blue, and violet.

"Why have you come see us?" Naruto ask in a questioning tone.

_"I, the moon goddess, have seen that you have found the power that I entrusted to these girls, but I haven't figured out is that you werewolves reacted to this so human like." _A light voice said on the wind.

"We can control ourselves when we want to!" Neji snarled.

"_Like, I haven't seen it before. You werewolves are all the same." _The goddess scoffed at what Neji said.

"Like you know what love is, you are the one that curse us in the first place?" Sasuke growled.

_"I see that you are going to take these girls to your pack leaders. I'm I right."_ The wind mocked them.

"No, we are going to see what they thank of our human forms. Isn't that right, Shikamaru?" Naruto said with an annoyed tone.

_"We will see won't we?"_ with that the voice was gone.

"Sasuke lets end this." Neji said as he moves to snap Tenten's neck.

"No, we will see what they do tomorrow in school." Sasuke said as the guys changed to human form. The four boys were similar in the clothes, but different in they face and they bodies.

"W-w-what happen to u-us?" Hinata ask for her eyes were closed tight.

"Sakura, Hinata, Ino….you guys need to see this." Tenten said with wide eyes. Looking at what she told they to look at they mouths dropped to the ground. There were four boys; the first had a slider face and a muscular chest with black eyes and hair (no shirt that is why it says a muscular chest), next was a blonde with blue eyes and spiky locks, then there was a guy that had brown hair, but in a loose (very) ponytail and something that made Tenten curious was the color of his eyes, white, just like Hinata's, and finally was a guy in a open chest shirt that had brown hair pull back in a high ponytail with spikes on the end. And they all had on choke collars and black baggy pant with chains on the boys looked at the girls and smirked at them.

"So, what are you guys staring at?" Neji ask as he knew very well what they were staring at.

"Well we w-w-were looking at that tree behind you?" Sakura said that like Hinata.

"Oh, we thought it was us, are we that ugly?" says Sasuke looking at his friends.

"Well, why would we be staring at you guys….and we don't even know your names!" Ino yelled in defines.

"We don't know but by the looks of you girls, you look like you would die and come back to life as a matter a fact." Shikamaru with that lazy smile on his face.

"But you need to g-get a better l-l-look at y-y-yourselves." Hinata said in a nervous tone.

"Oh, then why don't you came closer so I can see myself in your eyes." Naruto said with a goof smile on his face.

"Well we will be going now so ttyl." Naruto screamed as they ran out of the meadow. Now all alone in the meadow Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten looked at each other and smiled.

"Okay if they go to Konha I call the black haired guy." Sakura said.

"White eyes…spiky…lazy." As all the girls called their guys they left to go home before they mothers grounded them. So all the girls went to they houses to see that they mothers were in the door frame of the front door.

"Looks like we are going to get yelled at today….and I was hoping that wasn't going to happen today all the good lucky we had today." Tenten sighed. Like they all know, "get home before it is dark" as they quoted they mothers.

Today at school was going to be hell because they skipped and will get called to the office. But as Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, and Ino walk up the steps to school…. They stopped in shock. There right in front of them was the four boy that they saw yesterday.

"Sasuke-kun, why are you looking at that ho over there." A bitchy voice came into ear shot.

"What did you just say bitch." Sakura said as the anger showed in her voice.

"Oh, you heard what I said, are you deaf." Karin spat at Sakura. That was all she needed to punch her. CRACK was heard for a second.

"Why you ho you broke my nose and I spent $ 500 hundred dollars on this for Sasuke-kun, Neji-kun, Shikamaru-kun and Naruto-kun too." Karin whined. Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru busted out in laughter.

And the same goes with Tenten, Ino, and Hinata. So all the people that were laughing laugh harder as Kin, Karin's best friend, got kick in the ass for calling Sakura a kinky pmsing bitch.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well that is all for now and I'm very, very sorry for making you guys wait for so long. **

**Deidara: hey people**

**Me: Deidara say bye-bye I'm done for now.**

**Deidara: Bye-bye for now anyway.**


End file.
